


your light, your match, your burning sun

by saekokato



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes between a Daddy and his boy.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dwalin chuckled and ran his right thumb down Thorin's nose, causing it to wrinkle and him to shake his head, but not enough to pull away from Dwalin's hands.  “Oh, ticklish are we?”</i></p><p>  <i>Thorin blushed, ducking his head until Dwalin could only see the reddening tips of his ears.  “Daddy!” he giggled.  He looked up at Dwalin through the fringe that had fallen forward, his eyes bright and happy with a big smile on his face, and Dwalin felt his heart skip a little beat.  This man, his husband.  His little boy.</i></p><p>  <i>Dwalin chuckled again.  “All right, all right.  I'll be nice.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	your light, your match, your burning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin and Thorin are in a committed, loving relationship that also includes a third (Nori, who is mentioned but does not actually appear) and a fair amount of kinky sex. Though there is no discussion within the story itself, they have previously negotiated their scenes. No one is underage! 
> 
> Basically, this is all silly boys in love being silly with each other. While in love. With lots of kinky sex. And feelings.
> 
> Also, titles are hard. I'd forgotten about that.

Dwalin pressed firmly against Thorin's shoulder, directing him to kneel at Dwalin's feet. Thorin knelt easily, his eyes focused on Dwalin's face even as his breathing began to take on a ragged rhythm. Dwalin kept his left hand on Thorin's shoulder, using the right to push Thorin's loose hair behind his ear. Thorin nuzzled into Dwalin's touch, his eyes falling closed and a sigh escaping him. 

“There you go, laddie,” Dwalin rumbled. He trailed his left hand along Thorin's shoulder until he cupped the nape of his neck, his thumb pressing lightly into the indentation behind Thorin's ear. Thorin made a soft pleased sound when Dwalin pressed down, turning his head to give Dwalin better access. Which, in turn, pressed his face more firmly into Dwalin's other hand.

Dwalin chuckled and ran his right thumb down Thorin's nose, causing it to wrinkle and him to shake his head, but not enough to pull away from Dwalin's hands. “Oh, ticklish are we?”

Thorin blushed, ducking his head until Dwalin could only see the reddening tips of his ears. “Daddy!” he giggled. He looked up at Dwalin through the fringe that had fallen forward, his eyes bright and happy with a big smile on his face, and Dwalin felt his heart skip a little beat. This man, his husband. His little boy.

Dwalin chuckled again. “All right, all right. I'll be nice.”

“You're always nice, Daddy,” Thorin told him seriously. His hand came up and gripped the last two fingers of Dwalin's right hand tightly. “You are the nicest ever!” 

“Thank you, my lad,” Dwalin said. He ran his thumb over Thorin's fingers, grinning when this caused Thorin to shiver. He loved how responsive Thorin was like this, so eager for everything they did together, whether it was watching movies or coloring or the more fun little games they had only just starting moving towards. 

“Daddy?” Thorin asked, tugging lightly on Dwalin's fingers. His face screwed up a bit, like he wasn't sure how well his question was going to be received. 

Dwalin tugged gently on a strand on hair just so Thorin would giggle again. He had such a sweet sounding giggle. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can we play a game, Daddy? The one like we did before?” Thorin asked. He tugged again on Dwalin's fingers, and this time Dwalin let him move his hand where he wanted it, which was to bring their fingers to his mouth, where he kissed the tips of each of Dwalin's fingers. It was something they had started doing a few weeks ago, when Thorin had gotten antsy during a movie they had been watching together. 

Dwalin had grabbed Thorin's hand when Thorin had tried to poke him during a boring part of the movie, and pretended to nibble on Thorin's fingers. Thorin had giggled, sitting up and climbing fully onto Dwalin's lap in his attempt to pull his hands away from Dwalin, but in the end had only ended up twisting on Dwalin because he had been giggling too hard. 

And then he'd been squirming, because Dwalin had starting kissing his fingers, running his lips and then his tongue over every inch of skin above Thorin's wrists. His boy's squirming had been settled right over Dwalin's cock, which, having never bothered to differentiate between man-Thorin and boy-Thorin, had begun to perk up immediately, and his gasps and sighs only pushed things further along. 

“That feels good, Daddy,” Thorin had whispered when Dwalin asked him if he was all right. His boy had looked at him shyly from under his fringe even as he squirmed a little harder against Dwalin, settling his ass right over Dwalin's cock, when Dwalin took his pointer finger into his mouth and sucked gently. His eyes widened when that caused Dwalin to moan around his finger. “Oh! Are you okay, Daddy? Did I hurt you?”

“No, Thorin, you didn't hurt me,” Dwalin said, before kissing the tip of Thorin's finger one last time before letting Thorin's hands fall to his chest. Dwalin brushed his fingers across Thorin's cheek, enjoying the flush just beginning to redden the flesh and the way Thorin's eyes fluttered shut. His other hand moved to Thorin's hip, partially to keep him from shifting too far and falling down, and partially to keep him right where he was perched. His ass was full on Dwalin's cock, heavy enough to keep him on that fine edge of just enough and too much, and Dwalin could feel Thorin's own cock hardening and beginning to press against Dwalin's stomach from the angle. “You made me, are making me, feel very good.” 

Thorin's eyes opened and he smiled widely at Dwalin. “That's good! I like making you feel good, Daddy.” He leaned forward to kiss Dwalin on the cheek, except that leaning forward meant that he pressed his cock fully against Dwalin and he gasped, his kiss missing Dwalin's cheek and landing on the corner of Dwalin's mouth. He squeaked a little, pulling back and ducking his head, but not before Dwalin saw him turn bright red. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Oh? What are you sorry for, sweetheart?” Dwalin asked. He tucked a finger under Thorin's chin to lift his head up, making Thorin look at him. Thorin squirmed again, turning even redder under Dwalin's gaze, and it looked like he was having a hard time finding his words. “Thorin, it's okay. You know you can tell Daddy, right?”

Thorin's eyes widened again and he nodded quickly. “Of course, Daddy! I can tell you anything!”

“Then tell Daddy what's wrong, please. Do you want us to stop?” Dwalin asked. 

“No, Daddy!” Thorin shook his head. His hands clenched against Dwalin's chest and his thighs tightened around Dwalin's hips like he was trying to stop Dwalin from moving. Dwalin made sure to stay relaxed under his boy, not wanting to spook him. “I like this game! It feels really, really good! But... But I don't want you to be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you, sweetheart?” Dwalin asked. He moved the hand at Thorin's hip around to his back, rubbing in soothing circles, first against his shirt, and then against his skin when the shirt rode up. The other hand stayed at Thorin's chin, not letting the boy duck away from his stare. 

It took a couple of minutes for Thorin to answer, a couple of long, tortuously sweet minutes that had Thorin squirming with all of his nervous energy before he caught himself and stilled, only for the process to be repeated, again and again. Finally, he blurted out, “I... I kissed you!”

Dwalin let his thumb run lightly over Thorin's lower lip, enjoying the way Thorin's eyelids drooped and his breath caught. “Yes, you did. It was a very nice kiss. And you kiss me all of the time.”

“But I kissed you where only Mommy kisses you!” Thorin protested. He blushed again and tried to duck his head, but Dwalin held him steady. “I'm not supposed to kiss you there!”

Dwalin smiled. Oh, his sweet, sweet little boy to be worried about something like that all while he's wriggling away on his Daddy's lap. “Thorin, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong.”

“But!” Thorin protested, his face screwing up. He let out a sigh of frustration and pushed against Dwalin's chest when he couldn't find the words to continue. 

Dwalin sat up and twisted so that he was sitting properly on the couch with Thorin still straddling his lap. Thorin gasped a little at the sudden movement, then giggled like he was prone to do anytime Dwalin picked him up and moved him without warning. Dwalin tilted Thorin's face back towards his and kissed him gently on the forehead. “It's okay, baby. You want to kiss me like Mommy, and that's all right.”

“Really?” Thorin asked. He bit his lip right after, like he hadn't meant to say that. “You don't mind?”

“Really, Thorin,” Dwalin said. He kissed first one, than the other of Thorin's checks. “Kisses feel good, and I like all of your kisses.” Then he kissed Thorin's nose, which caused him to giggle and wiggle. 

“I like your kisses, too, Daddy,” Thorin said. He smiled shyly at Dwalin even as he gave him a considering look. Dwalin just held still, smiling gently, and was rewarded when Thorin leaned forward and kissed him shyly on the lips. It was only a second worth of contact, but it still stole Dwalin's breath away. “Was that okay, Daddy?”

“Wonderful, sweetheart,” Dwalin murmured. He rubbed his thumb gently behind Thorin's ear, one of those spots that always made him shiver. “Do you want to keep playing this game?”

Thorin nodded seriously. “Yes, please, Daddy! It feels good.”

“Oh? Can you tell Daddy how it feels?” Dwalin asked. He began rubbing Thorin's back again, bunching his t-shirt up in the back when he slid his hand up his spine. “I want to make sure I'm not hurting you.”

“You're not hurting me, Daddy!” Thorin said. He was rubbing his hands over Dwalin's chest, tugging gently on little handfuls of his hair. Dwalin had taken off his shirt before the movie because Thorin liked the way his chest hair felt. Dwalin certainly couldn't protest the way each tug sent a jolt of pleasure right to his cock. “It feels really nice and tingly every where you're touching me, and and I like how, um. How, how, um, warm you are under me.” 

Dwalin smiled at that. His sweet, shy little boy. “That all, baby?” 

Thorin blushed, shaking his head even as he bit his lip. He was squirming again, obviously trying to scooch closer to Dwalin without drawing attention to it. “I... I like how you make my lap feel, Daddy,” he whispered. 

Dwalin rewarded his honesty by pulling Thorin's hips closer to his, pressing Thorin's cock between their bellies and his ass right on top of Dwalin's cock again. This time Thorin moaned and shook in response, his hands tightening almost painfully in Dwalin's chest hair. Dwalin kissed Thorin's cheek. “Does that feel good, too, baby?” 

“Yes!” Thorin gasped. He rocked up against Dwalin's stomach, then back against his cock, gasping and groaning at each movement. “Oh, Daddy!”

Dwalin murmured softly at him, using one hand to hold Thorin's hips in place, though that got him an upset cry, and the other went back to running up and down Thorin's back, trying to sooth him. “Shhh, it's okay, Thorin. Steady.”

“Daddy!” Thorin gasped. His eyes were wide, and almost completely pupil in his pleasure, and Dwalin wanted to keep him like this always. But they were moving a little too fast for this first time. 

“It's okay, baby,” Dwalin told him. As he kept running his hand up and down Thorin's back, he could feel the tension start to leave his little boy again, and he thought that a little distraction would probably help some more. “Can you give Daddy another kiss?”

Thorin smiled at him. “Yes, Daddy!” He leaned forward and kissed Dwalin on the cheek, then pulled away with a giggle before doing the same with the other. He pulled back and grinned again. “Like that?”

“That was very good, Thorin, thank you. I liked it very much,” Dwalin told him. “Do you want Daddy to show you how he kisses Mommy?”

Thorin's eyes widened. “Is that all right?”

“Of course, baby.” 

And then they spent the rest of a very pleasant afternoon with Dwalin teaching Thorin how kiss like a big boy. Thorin had picked it up quickly, and Dwalin was forever going to have very, very pleasant memories of his little boy gasping against his mouth and squirming in his lap until it all became too much and he came in his pants while rocking against Dwalin's stomach. 

Certainly one of their top ten best scenes ever, and Dwalin wasn't even counting the 'thank you' blow job Thorin had graced him with after dinner. Damn but his husband knew what to do with his mouth. 

But right now, Dwalin had a little boy at his feet, asking if they could play more of their very naughty games together. 

Dwalin ran his free hand through Thorin's hair and smiled down at him. “I'd like to play that game, too, baby. Can you show me what you remember from last time?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Thorin said. He brought Dwalin's hand back to his lips and kissed his fingers again, before he started lapping at the skin with little kitten-like darts of his tongue. The sight of his little pink tongue darting out of those pale pink lips was enough to make Dwalin groan deep in his chest, a sound that never failed to make Thorin squirm. Today was no exception, and Thorin upped the ante by drawing Dwalin's middle finger into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of the nail before sucking on the digit. 

“Ah, yes, Thorin,” Dwalin groaned. His free hand tightened momentarily in Thorin's hair before he could stop himself, but Thorin only gasped in response, Dwalin's finger falling from his mouth. Thorin recovered faster, taking both Dwalin's ring and middle fingers into his mouth and sucking hard. Dwalin gasped this time, making sure to keep from pulling Thorin's hair, but also needing to keep the hair away from Thorin's face. 

There was nothing in the world like the sight of his little boy with his lips wrapped around two of Dwalin's thick fingers, sucking like the world was going to end, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. The view had Dwalin's cock hard and pressing tight against his inseam faster than it had in years.

“Oh, baby, you're making Daddy feel very, very good,” Dwalin said. He shivered when Thorin made a pleased sound around Dwalin's fingers before he pulled them from his mouth, both of his hands wrapped around Dwalin's wrist. 

Thorin smiled up at him. “Did I remember right, Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart, you did a very good job,” Dwalin told him with a smile. He decided that he very much wanted to kiss his boy, so with a quick twist of his wrist, he had both of Thorin's hands in his, and he used that grip to pull Thorin off his knees in a move that had Thorin giggling with his feet swinging slightly in the air. 

“Daddy!” Thorin laughed, twisting in the air. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Dwalin's waist at Dwalin's urging, giggling again when Dwalin put a hand on his ass to steady him, and guided his arms around Dwalin's neck with the other. “Oh!” 

Dwalin grinned at the way Thorin's eyes fluttered when he gently squeezed the pert ass under his hand. They'd gotten to some very heavy petting since that first time on the couch, even as far as curling up together in their underwear the last time, when Dwalin had let his little boy explore any part of his body that he'd wished. 

It had been so sweet, watching Thorin shyly keep his hands above Dwalin's waist in the beginning. Thorin had always had a thing for Dwalin's chest hair, so it hadn't surprised Dwalin in the least that Thorin had discovered that he enjoyed pressing his bare skin against his Daddy's chest, and the way he'd squirmed and gasped when that hair had rubbed roughly over his nipples was a thing of absolute beauty. And he'd certainly taken to using his lips with a gusto, dropping kisses and licks everywhere he could reach without any encouragement from Dwalin. Nor had it taken him very long to discover that biting at his Daddy's nipples would make him jerk and gasp happily. 

But none of that had compared to watching Thorin run his fingers tentatively along Dwalin's covered cock for the first time. When he had finally decided to do it, his face had been so red with embarrassment, but the determined jut of his jaw was something Dwalin would have recognized anywhere. 

“You're so big, Daddy!” he had gasped. And Dwalin had had to laugh, which had made Thorin pout until Dwalin showed him how to touch him to make him feel good. Thorin had done that with a gusto, to the point that Dwalin had had to pull him away and up onto his stomach, so he could kiss the boy until he felt less likely to explode. Thorin had gone happily, his hard little cock rubbing against Dwalin's stomach through his underwear. 

At one point, Thorin had asked shyly if they could take their underwear off, but Dwalin had told him that they would have to have something saved for next time. In response, Thorin had made him promise that they would be naked next time before squirming until his ass was on top of Dwalin's cock, snug between his ass cheeks and against his balls. 

“Kiss me more, Daddy?” he had then asked, arching up to put his arms around Dwalin's neck, and consequently rubbing his own cock against Dwalin's stomach more. Dwalin had been more than happy to oblige, kissing and petting and groping until they both came against one another. 

“Can we be naked this time, please?” Thorin asked. He arched his back happily when Dwalin's other hand joined the first on his ass. “That feels good, Daddy.”

Dwalin chuckled, nuzzling his face into the spot between Thorin's neck and shoulder, licking and nipping until Thorin was gasping and shaking against him, cock hard between them and his hands twisting hard in what hair Dwalin had left. Dwalin lifted his head to kiss along Thorin's jaw. “You're doing so well, baby. Feel so good in my arms.”

“You feel good, too,” Thorin told him. He pressed a quick kiss to Dwalin's cheek and hugged him hard. “I love you, Daddy.” 

Dwalin hugged him back, his lips pressing against his temple. “I love you, too, my precious lad.” They just held each other for a minute until Thorin started shifting, twisting in Dwalin's arms until he laughed. “All right, sweetheart. Where do you want us to go? We can play on the couch, or up in the bedroom if you would like?”

Thorin's eyes widened. They had mostly been playing in the living room, curled up together on the couch, or one memorable time under a blanket fort Thorin had insisted on building. (And hadn't that been a fun afternoon, especially when Nori had come home and rolled his eyes before Thorin had tackled him into the little blanket nest they'd made underneath.) They'd only ever used the bedroom for its intended purpose – sleeping. But Dwalin knew Thorin loved the big bed in the bedroom, and all of its pillows and blankets.

“Oh, upstairs, Daddy!” Thorin said. He squirmed happily against Dwalin. “Bedroom, please!” 

“All right then. I'll have to put you down, though. You're getting too big for me to carry up the stairs,” Dwalin said. He took a quick kiss from Thorin before he sent him down though, mostly because his lips were right there and Thorin always responded so well. 

“I am a big boy, Daddy,” Thorin told him seriously when he was back on his feet. He held out his hand for Dwalin to take before he started pulling him towards the stairs. Dwalin just chuckled and let himself be tugged along, happy to see Thorin bouncing and chatting as they went. 

Thorin turned shy though when they went into the bedroom, ducking his head and shuffling his feet over the carpet. Dwalin pulled him close, tucking his head under his chin and just rubbing at his back until Thorin wriggled away from him and raced for the bed. He stopped before he reached it, and turned to look at Dwalin, bouncing and holding the hem of his t-shirt in his hands as he did so. 

“Can we be naked, Daddy?” he asked again. “You promised next time we played we would do it naked.”

“I did and we can,” Dwalin agreed. Thorin bounced and grinned happily at him. “Do you want my help undressing?” 

Thorin shook his head. “No, Daddy. I'm a big boy, I can do it!” He pulled his t-shirt over his head in a quick movement as if to prove his point, and the action left his hair sticking up all over the place – he looked absolutely adorable. 

“Please fold your clothes nicely, Thorin,” Dwalin reminded him. Thorin chirped out an, “Okay!” before shoving his pants and underwear off. He turned around as he bent down to pick everything up, giving Dwalin a bird's eye view of his pert round ass, and just a hint of his balls peeking out from between his legs. Dwalin had to grab hard at the base of his cock to keep himself under control. He'd mostly managed by the time Thorin had finished folding his clothes and putting them on the trunk at the end of the bed. 

“Aren't you going to take your clothes off, Daddy?” Thorin asked. 

“Why don't you come help Daddy, baby,” Dwalin said, holding out a hand for him. Thorin giggled and skipped over, his cock bouncing and slapping against his belly as he did so. Dwalin stomped down on the urge just to pull his willing body against his and take what was so sweetly being offered him, and coaxed Thorin through helping him take his clothes off. Thorin did so with wide eyes and giggles, laughing every time Dwalin ran a finger down his side or across his belly or any other place Dwalin knew he was ticklish. 

By the time Dwalin was naked and his clothes were folded neatly next to Thorin's, his cock was hard and weeping against his belly. Thorin had climbed up onto the bed, snuggling into the pillows at the head board and holding his hands out for Dwalin. “Come here, Daddy, it's really comfy!” 

Dwalin would dare anyone to resist a sight like that. Especially the part where Thorin's eyes widened and his teeth sank into his bottom lip as Dwalin crawled up the bed and held himself over Thorin. His little boy, so innocent and sweet and ripe for the plucking. 

“Is this where you want me, baby?” Dwalin asked, smiling gently as Thorin blinked up at him. He was close enough to hear Thorin's breath hitch and he had to will his arms to not shake when Thorin reached up and ran his hands over his chest, pulling and tugging at his chest hair until Dwalin was curled up to one side of Thorin with tucked up against him. 

“Is this okay, Daddy?” Thorin asked when they were settled. His hands were still entangled in Dwalin's chest hair, and he had slid his leg over Dwalin's thigh, pressing his hard cock against the muscular, hairy flesh. He shivered at the first press of his hips, then gasped at the next, hands tightening, and he squirmed closer, crying out when that rubbed him more firmly against Dwalin. “Daddy! Oh, oh!”

Dwalin pulled him in tighter against him, sliding his hands down to cup Thorin's ass again, squeezing in time with Thorin's thrusts. Which only served to drive Thorin that much higher, and it was pure pleasure to watch Thorin throw his head back, crying out, “Daddy!” as his hips moved faster and faster without any obvious conscious input from Thorin. 

“Daddy's got you, Thorin. You're all right,” Dwalin murmured as Thorin moved. “Go right ahead and make yourself feel good. Just like that, baby.”

“Daddy!” Thorin cried out as his orgasm hit and he shook apart in Dwalin's arms, spurting against Dwalin's thigh and making a mess of them both. Dwalin soothed him through it, whispering that he loved him, that he'd done so well, and looked so beautiful, and running his hands up and down his back to soothe him. When the worst of the shakes had passed, Dwalin reached out and pulled a blanket over them both, tucking Thorin in tight against his side, continuing to praise his boy, pressing kisses to his forehead and temples.

After about ten minutes, Thorin started to stir, body responding to Dwalin's touches. He blinked sleepily up at Dwalin before his eyes managed to focus, and it was the way he blushed that confirmed for Dwalin that he was still dropped. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dwalin rumbled. He ran a finger down Thorin's cheek, smiling at the way he leaned into it, and then nuzzling into his palm when Dwalin moved to cup his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Hmmm,” Thorin hummed, eyes falling closed again. He shifted in Dwalin's arms, stretching briefly before cuddling back against him. “I feel really good, Daddy.” 

“I'm glad to hear that,” Dwalin said. He pressed a kiss to Thorin's temple, content just to hold his little boy. 

They stayed that way for longer than Dwalin kept tract of, just resting against one another. Dwalin's arousal hadn't really dwindled, but more or less faded into the background of his mind, though his cock stayed hard where it was pressed against Thorin's body. When he focused on it, Dwalin thought he might be able to still feel Thorin's cock hardening again as well. 

Unfortunately, the mess between them eventually became more uncomfortable than not, and Dwalin knew he had to get them cleaned up before anything else could happen. Or they ended up painfully stuck together. 

“All right, laddie,” Dwalin finally said. He ran a hand up Thorin's side. “I've got to get us cleaned up. Think you can make it to the bathroom?”

Thorin yawned and stretched again, this time managing to fully rub himself along Dwalin, and yes. Yes, Dwalin had not imagined that he was hard again. Ah, the joys of youth. “Yes, Daddy. Are we taking a bath?”

Dwalin couldn't stop himself from laughing at the look of mild disgust on Thorin's face at the thought of a bath. “No, not right now. I was thinking just about a wet wash cloth to wipe down with.”

“Oh! I can get that, Daddy!” Thorin said. He leaned up and kissed Dwalin quickly before wiggling his way out of the blankets and off the bed, racing for the in-suite. 

“Careful, laddie! There's no rush,” Dwalin called after him. Thorin's giggle was the only response he got before he heard the sink tap turn on. It turned off, and then there was a minute where the only sound he heard was Thorin singing something no doubt silly to himself, and then the tapped turned on again. This time after it shut off, Thorin came bounding back it the room, wet from the waist down and holding a damp wash cloth. 

“Your turn, Daddy,” Thorin said as he climbed back onto the bed. He held the wash cloth out of reach when Dwalin reached for it. “I can do it! Like I did me. Please?” He gave a little pout until Dwalin laughed at his antics and pulled the blanket fully off of himself, shifting until he was laying properly on the bed, though half sitting up against the head board. 

“All right, sweetheart, have it your way,” Dwalin said. He put his hands behind his head, chuckling when Thorin giggled and called him silly. 

Thorin kneeled next to Dwalin's side, and ran the wash cloth over Dwalin's thigh and up along his hip where Thorin had spurted against him. He was very thorough in making sure he got everything, and Dwalin was nearly done in by the adorable image that was Thorin with the tip of his tongue stuck out in concentration. When he was sure he had gotten everything, he beamed up at Dwalin. “All clean, Daddy!”

“So we are,” Dwalin rumbled. He took the washcloth out of Thorin's hand, and tossed it in the direction of the bathroom, smiling at the way Thorin giggled at him. He reached out and ruffled Thorin's hair, which at this point, was beyond an absolute mess. “You did a good job, baby.” 

“Thank you,” Thorin said. He was smiling at Dwalin, but his concentration was obviously on his hand, which was running through the hair on Dwalin's thigh. On each pass, he was slowly inching closer to Dwalin's cock, something his cock had obviously noticed as it started to drip again where it was resting against his stomach. “Daddy, are we still playing the game?”

“Yes, Thorin. As long as you want to,” Dwalin answered. He wasn't touching Thorin now, wanting to see what his boy was going to do now that he wasn't so strung out and quite as horny. 

“May I touch you?” Thorin asked. He blushed as he did, though his hand never stopped moving.

“You are touching me, baby,” Dwalin told him. He watched as Thorin's blush deepened, loving how he ducked his head to try and hide it. 

“No, may I touch your... Your penis?” Thorin whispered after a minute of obviously fighting for the words. “Please, Daddy?”

“You sure, baby?” Despite all their talk before hand, the very last thing Dwalin ever wanted to do was push Thorin too far, too fast. Thorin always had had a tendency to reach for what he wanted without bothering to worry about the consequences. 

Thorin's head shot up at this, eyes wide again like Dwalin had threatened to end their fun. “Yes, Daddy! You made me feel so good. I want to make you feel good, too!” 

“You have made me feel good, sweetheart, but I won't say no if you want to play some more,” Dwalin said. He shifted his legs apart to give Thorin some more room, and Thorin took this as an invite to climb up onto Dwalin's leg, straddling it so that his outside knee was even with Dwalin's hip and his inside one was tucked up next to Dwalin's balls. His own balls and cock pressed against Dwalin's thigh, but it was obvious that all of Thorin's concentration was on Dwalin's cock. 

Thorin, like he had been when they'd just been in their underwear, was slow to touch at first. He started by running a finger up the length of the cock, from root to tip, giggling when all it did was jump at his touch. Dwalin had to force his eyes to stay open and his hips still at the touch. Then, seeing a drop of precome leaking out the tip, Thorin ran his finger through it before bringing that finger to his mouth for a taste. 

There was no possible way that Dwalin could have kept that moan silent as he watched Thorin suck his taste off his own fingertip. “Oh, you taste good, Daddy!”

An image of Thorin sucking his cock sprang to mind, and it was all Dwalin could do to keep from pressing Thorin's head down. That was definitely something for another day. Even if the image of a shyly determined Thorin, face fully flushed, tentatively running his tongue along the tip of Dwalin's cock was something that was going to stay with Dwalin for a very long time. Instead, he reached down to take Thorin's hand in his own and bring it to his cock. “Remember what I showed you last time, baby?”

Thorin's nose wrinkled as he tried to think back. “You mean, about how to rub you to make you feel good, Daddy?”

“Yes, Thorin, exactly right. Do you think you can do that now?” Dwalin wouldn't have a problem showing him again, but knew that Thorin remembering on his own would make it that much sweeter. And make Thorin hotter for it. 

“I remember, Daddy!” Thorin said. He wiggled where he sat, a move that rubbed him firmly against Dwalin's thigh. Thorin gasped, but stayed beautifully focused on Dwalin. “Let me show you!” 

And he wrapped his hand around Dwalin's cock, as much as he could with one hand, starting at the base, and then drug it slowly to the head, which he squeezed gently, before sliding his hand back down. He repeated that a few times, forehead wrinkled and tongue sticking out in concentration, before he looked up at Dwalin. “Like that, Daddy?”

Dwalin moaned at the look on Thorin's face, even as he was nodding. “Yes, baby, just like that. Now, don't forget you can use your other hand, too.”

“Oh!” Thorin said. He wrapped his other hand around Dwalin's cock, threading his fingers together, and began pumping Dwalin slowly. It only took a handful of strokes before Dwalin was shaking under him, whispering words of praise in between his moans. “You feel good, Daddy?”

“You are a natural at this, baby,” Dwalin told him. He couldn't open his eyes wider than half-lidded, and he definitely couldn't take his eyes off of Thorin, who was watching his hands work Dwalin's cock like there was nothing, absolutely, positively _nothing_ better in the world. “Absolutely perfect.” 

“Are you going to come, Daddy?” Thorin asked, looking up at Dwalin shyly from under his fringe. The words coupled with that look were damned near enough to send him over, but Dwalin didn't want to come yet. If he had his choice, he'd be coming between his boy's thighs (well, he'd actually be coming in his ass, after watching Thorin sink slowly onto his cock and then shake apart in pleasure at least twice, but that wasn't going to be happening today, but oh, did Dwalin have plans for the future), and not from his hands. Also, Thorin was doing such a fine job, Dwalin wanted to reward him. 

“Almost, baby. You're doing such a good job,” Dwalin rumbled. He moved his hands from where he'd been clenching the quilt underneath them to Thorin's hips, gasping when Thorin tightened his hands in response, catching Dwalin's cock right underneath the head. “Thorin, sweetheart...”

Thorin giggled, leaning forward to kiss Dwalin on the cheek. “You like that, Daddy!” 

“Yes, yes, I do, baby,” Dwalin chuckled. He lifted Thorin up from his spot on Dwalin's thigh, tried not to make any displeased sounds when Thorin let go of his cock, and settled Thorin down on his stomach, so that he could lean up and capture his boy's lips in a kiss. Thorin flung his arms around Dwalin's neck, his mouth dropping open on a moan as he squirmed as close to Dwalin as he could get. 

Dwalin took advantage of this to slide his tongue into Thorin's mouth, licking then sliding back out to suck his bottom lip into his mouth, lightly pressing his teeth into the flesh to hear Thorin moan. Thorin tried matching him move for move, squirming against Dwalin and crying out every time he trust his cock into the rough hair of Dwalin's belly. 

Dwalin's throbbing cock faded again into the background of his mind, all of his focus on the precious boy once again coming apart in his arms. He slid his hands from Thorin's hips to his ass again, squeezing and pulling just to hear the sounds Thorin made. 

When, on one such motion, Dwalin's finger slipped between Thorin's cheeks to brush against his hidden opening, Thorin was shocked into stillness, before his head fell back and away from Dwalin's, and his back arched so that he could press tighter to Dwalin's finger. “D-Daddy! Oh!”

Dwalin swiped his finger over the soft, crinkled skin, feeling Thorin's cry deep in his belly before he slid his hands away from Thorin's ass, one hand going back to Thorin's hip to hold him still, and the other sliding up and down his back to sooth him. “You like that, sweetheart?”

“Oh, yes, Daddy!” Thorin said. He leaned forward and kissed Dwalin on the lips, nipping at his bottom lip before opening his mouth again for Dwalin's tongue. Dwalin took advantage of this, kissing his little boy until he could feel him leaking against his stomach. 

“You are such a wonderful little boy, sweetheart,” Dwalin told him. He kissed Thorin's forehead and smiled widely back in response to Thorin's grin. He ran a hand up Thorin's belly to his chest, stopping to circle a finger around a nipple until Thorin was whining low in his throat. Dwalin ran his nail across the nipple, grinning at Thorin's gasp, then he pinched it gently between his fingers, before tugging on it. 

Thorin was once again arching his back, presenting himself so prettily for his Daddy, which Dwalin took great pleasure in telling him so, in detail. Thorin responded beautifully, twisting and arching for Dwalin, crying out and moaning in turn until Dwalin just wanted to eat him up. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” Thorin cried out when Dwalin switched his teasing fingers from the first nipple to the second, leaning down to suck the first into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue, earning him an aborted thrust from Thorin, who Dwalin was still holding still, and then he scrapped it with his teeth. Thorin shouted at that, a sound that trailed off into a high pitched whine when Dwalin bit down, at first gently, then in slightly harder increments until Thorin was all but vibrating against him. “D-Daddy! Please!” 

Dwalin let go of Thorin's nipples, but not before placing a chaste kiss against the second one, then leaned back to take in the sight of his little boy. Thorin's cock was fully hard again, and leaking profusely against his his stomach. His nipples were now red and puffy, the first darker and all the more tempting for another round of Dwalin's teeth against it. But the best part was the wide eyed stare Thorin was giving him, his mouth open as he gasped and shook against Dwalin. “Yes, baby? What did you need?”

“Oh,” Thorin gasped. His hands moved from where he had been clutching Dwalin's shoulders, down to his chest. He ran his fingers around Dwalin's nipples, copying what Dwalin had just done to him. Dwalin had to focus on the way Thorin looked, his eyes narrowed in concentration and his little tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth to keep from hurting his little boy as his hands wanted nothing more than to clasp down on his hips and press his ass directly against Dwalin's cock until they both came against each other. 

He had to throw his head back and moan when Thorin bent down to take Dwalin's nipple between his teeth, biting, tugging, and sucking all in quick succession. He kept at it for long enough that Dwalin's nipple felt like the center of an inferno, pulses of pleasured pain shooting directly from it to his cock. “Oh, baby, you're making Daddy feel so good. Such a smart, naughty little boy.” 

Thorin giggled as he let go of Dwalin's nipple with a wet pop! “Thank you, Daddy. You made me feel so nice, I wanted to make you feel nice, too!” He started running his hands through Dwalin's chest hair again, watching Dwalin's face as he twisted and tugged, apparently trying to find the best way to make Dwalin gasp and shake beneath him. Thorin always had been a quick study. 

“You're doing a wonderful job, then, sweet boy,” Dwalin rumbled. He took one of Thorin's hands in his own, and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm with a wet smack that had Thorin giggling again. “Daddy has an idea. Would you like to try it?”

Thorin nodded and bounced against Dwalin, the edge of his ass just brushing against Dwalin's cock. “Oh, yes, Daddy! Please!”

“Okay, baby boy,” Dwalin said. “We're going to need something from the nightstand first. Can you get it for me?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Thorin said. He scrambled off of Dwalin, his foot just barely missing Dwalin's cock in his haste, and Dwalin could only laugh at his boy's excitement. Thorin crawled off the edge of the bed, only looking back at Dwalin when he was standing next to the nightstand. “What do you want, Daddy?”

Oh, the answers Dwalin could give to that question. “There should be a little bottle in the top drawer, sweetheart. It is red with a black top.” 

Thorin rustled through the drawer for a minute before he snatched up and held the bottle of lube up for Dwalin to see. “This one, Daddy?” 

“That's it, baby,” Dwalin said and he motioned for Thorin come back up on the bed. Thorin jumped back up, crawling over to Dwalin. He kneeled next to him and held out the bottle. 

“Here you go, Daddy,” he said. He bit his lip as Dwalin took the bottle from him. “What are we going to do with it?” 

Dwalin set the bottle to the side and smiled at Thorin. “Come here, sweetheart, and I'll show you.” He helped Thorin climb onto his lap, this time facing away from Dwalin with Thorin's legs spread over Dwalin's and his ass on top of Dwalin's cock, which angled out underneath Thorin's balls. He urged Thorin to relax back against him, running his hands up and down Thorin's belly and sides until Thorin sighed and sagged against him. “There you go, baby.” 

Thorin hummed as he turned his head towards Dwalin, tipping his face up so Dwalin had easy access to his lips. Which Dwalin, of course, took full advantage of. As Dwalin kissed him, he also started running his hands higher up on Thorin's chest, each pass getting closer and closer to Thorin's nipples until the boy started squirming again. As he did so, he settled more firmly against Dwalin's cock until Dwalin had to hold his hips still when Thorin's cheeks separated and Dwalin's cock was pressed between them right out to the base of Thorin's cock. “Oh!”

“Mmm, you feel good, baby,” Dwalin told him. He kept one had on Thorin's hip to hold him steady, and then he put the other to use on Thorin's nipples, plucking and teasing each one until Thorin was crying out against his lips. Dwalin pulled away to watch Thorin's face as he continued to play, the boy's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth falling open on each exhale, whining when Dwalin pinched a little harder and moaning when he ran a finger nail across the now hard pebble. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Thorin nodded. “More please!” 

Dwalin chuckled and moved his hand to the opposite nipple, rolling it gently before pinching hard. Thorin cried out, and arched into the contact, his hands coming up to grip at Dwalin's forearms. Dwalin nuzzled into the space behind Thorin's ear, licking and kissing at the tender spot just below it. “There you go, darling boy. Just enjoy.” 

Thorin moaned again, trying desperately to squirm. When he found he couldn't, he whimpered and tried to tug Dwalin's hand down from his chest. Dwalin let go of Thorin's nipple immediately, not wanting to push him too far, but wouldn't let Thorin tug his hand any further away. “Daddy, please!”

“What do you want me to do, Thorin?” Dwalin asked. He put his hand on Thorin's belly and rubbed in slow circles. Thorin gasped and shook his head, trying to push Dwalin's hand down. “No, baby. You have to tell Daddy what you want.”

“Da-Daddy,” Thorin whined, shaking his head again. He was flushed with the full red of embarrassment, and had turned his face away from Dwalin's. 

Dwalin smiled, because he had a very good idea what Thorin wanted, but he wanted to hear Thorin ask for it. He reached up and turned Thorin's face back towards his, not letting Thorin look away. “If you don't ask, I can't give it to you, sweetheart.”

Thorin's face screwed up. “I... I... I can't, Daddy, please!” He closed his eyes, pouting miserably.

Dwalin smiled and kissed Thorin on the cheek. “If you can't say it, can you show Daddy what you want? Let Daddy see, baby.”

Thorin gasped, eyes wide. He bit his lip, looking very uncertain. “Are you sure, Daddy?” he whispered. 

Dwalin kissed his cheek again. “Yes, baby. It's very okay. I want to see you show me.” 

Thorin bit his lip for a moment longer before nodding. “Okay, Daddy.” 

He closed his eyes, head leaning towards Dwalin's until it was tucked under Dwalin's chin, and Dwalin had a perfect view past his face down the rest of his body. Thorin's hand lay resting on the hair of his stomach just below his waist and just above his cock, and it rubbed there for a minute as Thorin struggled with indecision, and then it started moving down. 

Dwalin held his breath a little as he watched Thorin's hand ghost over his cock, hearing Thorin's breath stuttering at the touch, until Thorin reached the base and wrapped tentative fingers around it. He shivered against Dwalin for a second before his fingers tightened and slowly pulled up on his cock, until he got to the head, which he squeezed, before sliding back down again. 

“Oh, oh! D-Daddy!” Thorin whimpered as he did it again and again. He sped up a little as he got used to the sensation, but kept the slow pace that he had used on Dwalin's cock. Dwalin watched rapt as Thorin's toes curled in pleasure and a small pearl of liquid formed at the tip. Without really thinking about it, Dwalin reached out and drug a finger over Thorin's cock head, causing him to cry out, collecting the little bit of liquid. 

“Here, baby,” Dwalin said, holding his finger at Thorin's lips. “See how good you taste.”

Thorin's eyes darted up to Dwalin's before he opened his mouth and let Dwalin slid his finger in. His lips closed around it automatically, and his eyes drifted shut as he sucked and licked his taste off of it. After a minute, Dwalin pulled his finger out with a pop! and Thorin sighed. “I taste good, Daddy.”

“Hmm, I bet you do,” Dwalin said. He watched as Thorin dragged his hand up his cock again, more liquid seeping out of the tip. This time Thorin ran his own fingers through it, collecting it, and he brought the sticky digits up to Dwalin's lips. Dwalin smiled and let Thorin press the fingers into his mouth, sucking his sweet taste off of them. “You taste now, Daddy.”

“Hmm, you taste very good.” Dwalin told him. He watched Thorin blush, his hand falling back to his cock. 

“Daddy?” Thorin asked, just holding his cock now, rubbing the thumb gently across the tender skin. “What did you want the bottle for?” 

Dwalin smiled as he reached out to pick the bottle up from where he dropped it. “This is called lube, baby. It makes things very, very slick. Daddy would like to put some between your thighs so I can slide my cock between them while I watch you use some on your cock.” 

Thorin shuddered each time Dwalin used the word cock, and Dwalin imagined that he felt very naughty hearing the word, considering Thorin had a hard time just saying penis. “Will that feel good, Daddy?”

“It'll feel very good, baby,” Dwalin promised. He popped the lid open and took Thorin's hand, holding it open so he could poor some of the slick onto Thorin's palm. He put the bottle down and rubbed his fingers through the liquid a little to warm it up some. “Go ahead and try some, baby. I promise you'll like it.” 

Thorin looked at the liquid for a moment before shrugging, reaching down and taking his cock in hand again. “Oh!” he gasped at the first sweet slide, and Dwalin could see how quickly his fingers tightened and he gave a hard pull, crying out loudly when his hand move up his cock faster this time, catching hard at the bottom of the head. “Oh, Daddy, that feels so very good!” 

Dwalin chuckled and ducked his head to kiss Thorin on his forehead. “I'm glad you like it. May I put some on your thighs?”

“It'll make you feel good, too, right?” Thorin asked. He was still pulling his cock, but it was obvious that he was more focused on Dwalin at that moment. “I want you to feel good, too, Daddy!”

Dwalin smiled at him, shifting his hips just enough to have his cock rub hard along Thorin's bottom and balls, which felt absolutely divine. It had the added benefit in making Thorin groan and arch his back, trying to grind down against him. “You feel that, baby? That's how good you're making Daddy feel right now; you've made Daddy's cock very, very hard.”

“Oh!” Thorin said. He let go of his cock so he could put both hands down on the bed just behind Dwalin's hips, supporting himself as he arched and spread his thighs wider for Dwalin. “That feels really nice, Daddy! I want you to do that more please!”

“Okay, baby,” Dwalin said. He popped the lid of the lube back open and poured a good amount into the palm of his other hand. “Just let Daddy slick you up first.”

“Yes, please!” Thorin said as he tilted his hips up, eager for Dwalin's touch. Dwalin groaned low in his chest at the sight, enjoying the way the sound made Thorin wiggle against him. 

He rubbed his palms together quickly to warm the lube before he slid his hands between his boy's thighs, smearing the slick everywhere. Thorin gasped and shuddered against him at every touch, moaning loudly when Dwalin rolled his balls between both hands, and then gasping loudly when Dwalin used one hand to spread his ass cheeks while the other rubbed the slick between them. 

By the time Dwalin pulled his hands away to rub the lube off onto the blankets, Thorin was sagged back against him, shivering and gasping. He followed Dwalin's instructions happily when he was told to squeeze his thighs together around Dwalin's cock, and both of them moaned as he did and Dwalin's cock was nestled tightly between his ass cheeks and up against his balls. 

“I'm going to move you with my hands, baby,” Dwalin told him. He grabbed at the area between Thorin's hips and thighs with each hand, holding Thorin's thighs tightly together, and then he lifted him up until the head of his cock disappeared from view before pulling Thorin back against him, his cock thrusting smoothly through the space they'd created. They both moaned again at the sensation and Thorin's hands went to Dwalin's forearms again as he tried to hold on. “Just like that. You like it?”

Thorin nodded quickly. “Yes, Daddy! More please!”

Dwalin nuzzled his face back behind Thorin's ear as he lifted Thorin again. He loved the way Thorin just shuddered and moaned, taking everything that Dwalin was giving him. “You feel like heaven, sweetheart. So tight and warm around Daddy's cock.” He moaned when Thorin arched his back, making his thighs tense even harder around his cock. “Oh, so good, baby boy.”

“Daddy!” Thorin moaned. This time when Dwalin pulled him back against him, he ground down, rubbing his balls harder along Dwalin's cock. Dwalin gasped and groaned, tightening his grip on Thorin's legs. “Am I making you come?”

“Oh, keep doing that and you will,” Dwalin told him. He bit down on Thorin's neck, making him cry out again. “Daddy wants to see you come first though, baby. Can you play with your cock for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Thorin moaned. He let go of Dwalin's forearm, and starting jacking himself, exactly as he had before, now with moans and whimpers accenting every movement. And he only got louder when Dwalin started moving him on his cock to the same rhythm. 

Thorin came first, pulling harder and harder on his cock at Dwalin's encouragement, whimpering every time Dwalin told him he was beautiful, that he was making his daddy feel so very good, that he was the best little boy in the world. His tipping point was when Dwalin made him play with his nipples, directing him to pinch and pull at them like Dwalin had earlier. One hard pinch, a hard tug on his dripping wet cock, Dwalin dragging his own right against Thorin's balls, and Thorin was gone. 

“D-Daddy!” Thorin shouted, back arching hard and his hand moving quickly over his cock. Each pull sent a string of come shooting out of Thorin's cock, stripping his chest, some landing as far up as his collarbone. He kept pulling until his body gave one last hard shudder, and then he just collapsed against Dwalin, moaning and shivering, hand still cradling his cock. 

Dwalin didn't stop moving him on his cock, enjoying the way each press made Thorin gasp and shake against him. “You did so well, baby. So very well. And you're making Daddy feel so good, baby.”

Thorin groaned as Dwalin rubbed up harder against him on one thrust, but it wasn't a pained sound. He sounded like it still felt good. “Are you going to come for me, Daddy? I... I don't want you to stop, it feels so good!”

Dwalin groaned at that, head pressing against Thorin's shoulder. He was so very, very close, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it like this. An idea struck him, and he pulled Thorin back against him one last time. Thorin whined in protest when he stopped, and he tried to move against him, but Dwalin held him still with one hand. 

“I want you to put your hands behind my neck, baby,” Dwalin told him. He used the hand not holding Thorin's hips still to help him do that. “I want you to keep them there, Thorin, no matter what. Can you be a big boy and do that for me?” 

Thorin nodded, staring at him with wide eyes. “Yes, Daddy!”

“Good boy,” Dwalin told him, loving the way the words made Thorin's whole face light up. “Daddy's going to make you feel very good again, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Thorin said. He wiggled the little bit Dwalin's hold let him, grinning wickedly when it made Dwalin moan. 

In response, Dwalin slid a finger through the mess on his chest, collecting the come there, and bringing it to Thorin's mouth, directing his boy to suck his finger clean. Thorin did with a happy moan, his eyes fluttering closed as he suckled. 

“Okay, baby, I need you to do another thing for Daddy,” Dwalin said as he swiped up another finger worth of come. “Can you keep your thighs pressed together like this for Daddy? You're making Daddy feel so good.”

Thorin's eyes widen as he sucked Dwalin's finger in again. When it was clean, and Dwalin dragged it back across his chest, now rubbing his own come into his nipples, he nodded very seriously. “Yes, Daddy! I want you to feel as good as you've made me feel!” 

Dwalin grinned at him. “That's my sweet boy. You ready for more fun?” 

“Yes, please!” Thorin said, bouncing happily. And this time he did bounce, because Dwalin had let go of his leg, sliding Dwalin's cock through his thighs all on his own. The movement made both of them moan, the changing angle of Thorin doing the work dragging Dwalin's cock head right against Thorin's balls instead of just along them. It took Thorin a few tries, but eventually he was fucking himself perfectly over Dwalin's cock, thighs so tense around him that if Dwalin closed his eyes, he could easily imagine himself as actually inside his boy. 

To reward his boy, Dwalin sent his hands to wringing as much pleasure out of Thorin as he was giving him. One hand played with the boy's nipples – one minute a sweet and gentle rubbing that made Thorin sigh happily, the next harsh pinches and pulls that had him crying out loudly – the other collecting his cock and tugging on him steadily. 

At first Thorin shied away from his touch, still sensitive from his recent orgasm, but Dwalin had the better reach and held him firmly as he hardened again in his hand. “There you go, sweetheart. Get hard again for Daddy, show him how much you love his touch.”

“Oh, Daddy!” Thorin cried out. He bounced a little faster as Dwalin pulled on him, gasping and moaning and all but begging for more. His cock had hardened fully again, and was leaking, which Dwalin used to slick his cock again, making the pull that much sweeter. “Feels good!”

“That's it. Take everything Daddy's giving you. You're doing so well, and you feel absolutely wonderful, my sweet, sweet boy. You're going to make Daddy come, baby. Do you want that? Do you want to win our game?”

“Yes, Daddy! I want to win!” Thorin arched and his hands loosened on Dwalin's neck before he remembered and they twisted in Dwalin's hair, the pain shooting straight to his cock.

Dwalin pinched hard at his nipple and shuddered when Thorin whined and clenched harder around his cock. “Good boy, but you have to come again before Daddy. Can you do that? Can you come on Daddy's cock like a big boy?” 

“Yes, Daddy!” Thorin gasped. His feet scrambled for a minute against the covers before he managed to brace them against Dwalin's calves, and then he was bouncing faster on his lap, twisting up into Dwalin's hands, and crying out in pleasure. “I'm so close, Daddy! So close, please, please!”

Dwalin moaned himself at this, and he ducked his head back to his favorite spot behind Thorin's ear. He was going to have such a hickey when they were through, but Dwalin didn't care. He just wanted to make Thorin come again; just wanted to come himself. With that thought in mind, Dwalin bit down on Thorin's neck, hard, and sucked the skin in between his teeth, even as the hand on Thorin's cock twisted roughly at the head. 

That was just enough to make Thorin lose it. He arched hard, pulling at Dwalin's hair, and tensed, coming all over himself again with a shout. 

Dwalin kept pulling him through it, until Thorin's whining turned pained, and then he let his boy's cock go. Instead, his hands went to Thorin's legs again, holding his thighs tight and together and just far enough off of Dwalin that he could hold him still and just fuck until his balls tightened and he came, pleasure rushing through his ears, spending wildly all over Thorin's thighs and ass. 

It took a few minutes for Dwalin to catch his breath, and when he did, he had Thorin curled up against him with his head on his chest and a quilt pulled over the both of them. Thorin had his eyes closed and his arms around Dwalin's waist, but he was humming happily to himself. Dwalin took a slow breath as he ran his hands over Thorin's back, leaning down to kiss him on the top of the head. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmmm,” Thorin hummed. He let go of Dwalin long enough to stretch out the full length of his body, then cuddled right back in against him. “Never felt better. You are a god amongst men, Dwalin.” 

Dwalin chuckled, kissing his husband on the head again. “Don't let Nori hear you say that; neither of us will ever live it down.”

“Nori married both of us, therefore he automatically loses that argument,” Thorin pointed out. He shifted out of Dwalin's arms, and then rearranged them with Dwalin resting against his chest, and Thorin's arms around his shoulders. “You are so very good at that. Thank you.” 

Dwalin looked up at him, smiling at the contented look on his face. “Nothing makes me happier than to take care of you, you know that, Thorin. Whether you're my husband or my little boy. It was my pleasure.” He leaned up on an elbow so he could kiss him. “Besides, you make it easy. You were so very good for me.” 

Thorin smiled at him, and Dwalin could see the faint blush dusting his cheeks. “Still, thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Dwalin told him. He leaned in for another kiss and happily let Thorin take control of it. 

They lay there for an undetermined amount of time, trading soft kisses and quiet conversation. But finally Thorin sighed and shifted uncomfortably against Dwalin. “All right, we need to go clean up. I don't know if you'd noticed, but you left quite a mess on me.”

Dwalin grinned at him. “Oh, I noticed. Thought it looked quite lovely, too.” 

“Brat,” Thorin said, slapping him on the arm. “Up. We need to shower and we'd better have the sheets changed before Nori gets back, or there will be hell to pay later.” 

“All right, all right,” Dwalin grumbled. He pulled himself away and climbed out of the bed, stopping next to it to stretch. When he had popped his back and settled back onto the flats of his feet, he looked over to see Thorin watching him intently. “Come on now, I'm not showering alone.”

Thorin laughed as he climbed out of the bed to stand right next to Dwalin. He cupped Dwalin's face in his hands and kissed him again. Thorin was always a little extra affectionate when they came out of a scene, which Dwalin absolutely loved. Not that Thorin wasn't always, but there was certainly more physical affection at those times. “You are totally fucking me next time, right?”

Dwalin smirked, thinking about how much his sweet little boy would enjoy that. “Probably not. We don't want to jump right in to the deep end. How about I teach you about blow jobs first?”

Thorin's eyes danced. “That could be fun. I'd need a lot of practice, wouldn't I, Daddy?”

Dwalin felt a little shiver go down his spine, like it always did to hear Thorin, man-Thorin, not boy-Thorin, call him Daddy. He smiled and ran a finger along one of Thorin's cheeks. “I certainly don't think that would be a problem, lad. Practice does make perfect.” 

Thorin laughed again as he reached out for Dwalin's hand, tugging him towards the bathroom. “Come on, Dwalin. If we hurry up, we can get everything cleaned up and still have time for some practice before Nori comes home.” 

Dwalin let himself be tugged along, looking forward to whatever his husband had planned for them. He was the luckiest bastard in the entire world.


End file.
